The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and programs.
The progress of imaging technologies has in recent years been accompanied by technologies for browsing an image obtained by imaging (hereinafter also referred to as a “captured image”). Among such technologies are browsing applications, such as an image viewer and the like. The users of imaging apparatuses typically view their own captured images using the browsing application.
At present, digital imaging apparatuses, such as a digital still camera, digital camcorder, and the like, have been widespread, and the users can easily capture images. Meanwhile, the ease of capturing images leads to a large number of captured images. Therefore, sometimes a part of captured images is not browsed after all effort.
A technique of extracting a portion of a captured image has been proposed. For example, JP 2008-312061A discloses an image processing apparatus which calculates a digest score for a plurality of moving images for each predetermined imaging interval, selects a moving image having a highest calculated digest score for each predetermined imaging interval, and generates a digest image using the selected moving images.